intertropolisandroutevillefandomcom-20200213-history
U.S. Route 76
U.S. Route 76 or U.S. Highway 76 (US 76) is an east–west U.S. highway that travels for approximately 548 miles (882 km) in the Southeastern United States. Its western terminus is at a junction with U.S. Route 41 (US 41) and U.S. Route 72 (US 72) in Chattanooga, Tennessee and its eastern terminus is at an interchange with Interstate 101 (I-101) in Wrightsville Beach, North Carolina. Route description Tennessee In the state of Tennessee, US-76 is an arterial road that travels east-southeast from Downtown Chattanooga to East Ridge and south to the Georgia state line. US-76 travels concurrent with US-41 for its entire length in Tennessee, about 8.9 miles (14.3 km). Georgia In Georgia, US 76 traverses the northern part of the state and passes through the Chattahoochee-Oconee National Forest and Georgia's most mountainous region. US 76 passes through Catoosa, Whitfield, Murray, Gilmer, Fannin, Union, Towns, and Rabun counties. South Carolina US 76 enters South Carolina across the Chattooga River, then continues southeast toward Westminster. This segment is a moderately windy two-lane road. In Westminster, it heads east toward Seneca and Clemson. From Clemson, the road heads southeast toward Anderson, intersecting Interstate 85 (I-85), then east toward the small towns of Belton and Honea Path. US 76 is a four-lane highway from Westminster to Anderson. In Anderson, the road widens to six lanes with a reversible turn lane. After a concurrency with US 178, the road narrows to five lanes, and, as it goes south towards downtown Anderson, it narrows again to four. However, the sections around Seneca, Clemson, and Anderson are well developed with many traffic lights. It travels concurrent with US 123 from Westminster to Clemson, SC 28 from Seneca to Anderson, and US 178 from Anderson to Honea Path. From Honea Path, the highway heads east to Laurens. This section is a rural two-lane road that is not frequently traveled. From Laurens, US 76 roughly parallels I-385 and I-26 as it heads to Columbia. US 76 provides local access to the communities of Laurens, Clinton, Newberry, Prosperity, Chapin, and the other smaller towns in the area. In Irmo, US 76 travels concurrent with US 176, then continues on to I-26, with which it travels concurrent. After the interchange with I-20, US 76 splits off from I-26 and continues into downtown Columbia concurrent with I-126. In Columbia, US 76 follows Elmwood Avenue, Bull Street, Gervais Street, Millwood Avenue, and Devine Street, before heading east toward Sumter. The segment from Columbia to Sumter is a four-lane highway and US 76 is concurrent with US 378 from the intersection of Bull and Gervais near the University of South Carolina in Columbia all the way to Sumter. From Sumter, US 76 heads northeast to Florence. US 76 is the major road through Florence and it has an interchange with I-95. It then continues east out of Florence to the small towns of Marion and Mullins, then into North Carolina. The highway is concurrent with US 301 from Florence to across the Pee Dee River. North Carolina In North Carolina, the highway passes through Fair Bluff and becomes concurrent with US 74 from Chadbourn to Wilmington. The highway is mostly four lanes, divided with at-grade and controlled intersections. The speed limit is from 45 mph (72 km/h) to 70 mph (110 km/h). It crosses the Cape Fear Memorial Bridge into Wilmington and continues to Wrightsville Beach via Oleander Drive to the route's eastern terminus at I-101. US 76 traverses 80.3 miles (129.2 km) in North Carolina; approximately 54 miles (87 km) concurrent with US 74, between Chadbourn and Wilmington. History Major intersections See also * U.S. Route 70 * U.S. Route 72 * U.S. Route 74 * U.S. Route 78 * U.S. Route 80 * U.S. Route 82 * U.S. Route 84 Related U.S. Routes * U.S. Route 176 * U.S. Route 276 Category:U.S. Route 76 Category:United States Numbered Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:U.S. Highways in Tennessee Category:U.S. Highways in Georgia Category:U.S. Highways in South Carolina Category:U.S. Highways in North Carolina Category:United States Numbered Highway System Category:Highways numbered 76